The Dog's Diary - I Knew Him Well
by Natmonkey
Summary: Stubbs and friends return to Ostagar. It's painful for everyone.


_In case you're wondering: this is completely made up, I didn't take this from the game. "The lady" - human female mage / Tin Can - Alistair / Pointy Ears - Zevran / White Hair - Wynne. PM me with any questions._

* * *

Oh, we're back here... I met the lady for the first time, somewhere around here. I was really sick and she made me all better. With only one flower. She's good like that. I had almost forgotten. All the death and smoke and fire. This place makes me feel bad. But I have to go with my lady; I must protect her, always. Especially here, because I couldn't the first time. The puppy is fine with angry female. She really has a way with puppies. I think she loves it almost as much as the lady does.

My friends are always fighting over who gets to come on these adventures. Even though it's very dangerous. Humans are fearless! Just like mabari. We have a lot in common. Oh, _I_ am coming on this adventure. They can't stop me. Even if the lady tells me to stay. This is too important. The lady and Tin Can look fierce, but they can get sad too. Bad things happened here. They need me.

Why are we bringing Pointy Ears? Ugh. All he thinks of is mating, not fighting. Is that useful? See, he's already trying to mate with the lady and White Hair. "Leave them alone!" It's making them mad. We don't need that. It's dangerous here.

"Do not start with me, dog." Pointy Ears turns up his nose. "I shall say to them whatever I please. How about it, my lovelies?" No is still no. White Hair and the lady don't want him. Yes, you tell him! That should shut him up.

Wait. I smell darkspawn. I hate darkspawn!

**~*|'-'|*~**

Something is wrong with Tin Can. He looks so sad. Sad and angry. It's the darkspawn. I hate them too. A lot. They are the worst. We killed a lot of them, though. Dead darkspawn are good darkspawn. Their blood is filthy. It doesn't make me sick anymore. The lady did that for me. Is there anything she can't do? She's even making Tin Can feel better. With hugs. Hugs always work.

**~*|'-'|*~**

Here. This is the place. This is where I lived. It's cold now, and there is snow everywhere, but this is it. Every time we came back from the fighting, my old friends and me, we would sleep here. My old master is dead. Darkspawn. That is why I hate them so much. Also, they're really mean. They are always trying to kill the lady. And the others. Why are they like this? There are bad humans and there are good humans, even mediocre ones, but all darkspawn are bad. And ugly. Yuck.

Wait, wait. I smell someone I know. Faint. Who is that again? And then I see him. My friend. From long, long ago. He's hurt really badly. My best friend. Sleeping here, covered in blood and snow. He doesn't look the same, but I would know that smell anywhere. We all called him Fuzzy, because his fur was that way. Not sleek and shiny like mine, but with hair going everywhere.

Fuzzy hated his name, not that his master called him that. We dogs did, though, so he was fiercer than any of us. Because he didn't want a cute name like Fuzzy. What did they call me again? It was a stupid name, so I forgot. "Fuzzy! Wake up." I push my nose against his. This isn't right. He feels so cold and stiff. "Fuzzy?" Oh no. I thought-... No, I haven't thought of this place and all my old friends for a long, long time. "Please don't be dead." I nudge him again. "Please don't be dead, Fuzzy. I'm sorry I forgot you." I think he has been dead since then. Maybe even before I got better. No. Fuzzy is gone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," says the lady. She sits beside us and pets me. "Did you know this one? Was it one of your friends? A puppy of your own litter?" Her eyes look sad. The lady gets me.

"No, not from my litter." I rest my head against the lady. This is nice. "We trained together as puppies, to become good fighting dogs. Aw, poor Fuzzy. I knew him well." Look at that collar. He was so proud of it, a gift from his master. I never got anything like that from my old master; the lady gives me treats and hugs, which is really all I want. But Fuzzy got that collar as a gift for his first kill. I've never seen him happier. The other dogs were jealous, even me. 'Who is fuzzy now?' he said. _'You_ still are,' the others said. And then he got mad. Still, he was proud and happy, because his master was proud of him.

What is the lady doing? No, that's Fuzzy's! She puts the collar around my neck instead. "See?" She rubs my ears with her soft hands. "Now your friend can always be with you."

Yes. That's right! It is like having a part of him with me. An important part. "Wow lady, you are so smart!" I give her a big kiss. Amazing. I feel so much better.

Goodbye, Fuzzy. I hope you're in a better place. When my adventures are over, I will see you there.


End file.
